


Mirror Mirror

by 13Queen



Series: Side Effects [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 3000 words of Steve riding Bucky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come play, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, WWII, marathon fucking, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Queen/pseuds/13Queen
Summary: Bucky finds a mirror.Steve has a lot of orgasms.





	Mirror Mirror

Bucky found a mirror. 

The town they’d just successfully defended was still half burnt to the ground but this abandoned antique shop was still standing and on the edge of the wreckage, away from the majority of the people.

Steve had been vibrating out of his skin when Bucky shoved him through the door and locked it behind him, the bell chiming overhead. 

It’s almost as if Bucky had been in there before, the way he makes his way to the back of the shop to an old sofa across from a large full length mirror. Steve hazily thinks he might have scoped out locations for just this purpose and it makes his already rapid heart skip a beat. That Bucky had thought about this ahead of time, thought about taking care of Steve.

Bucky sits on the couch and pulls Steve into his lap. Steve immediately grinds down on Bucky’s half hard cock and kisses him, sloppy and desperate. Bucky kisses him back hard then pushes him away.

Steve whines, unable to form words, but then Bucky’s strong and sure hands are on him, turning him around so he’s facing the mirror but still in Bucky’s lap, shins pressed to the dingy cushions and ass poised right over Bucky’s clothed cock. 

Bucky leans forward to bite at Steve’s neck while he unbuckles his pants and pulls his fully hard cock out. Steve whimpers while Bucky’s hand starts to pull him off and he closes his eyes. A hand fists in his hair and yanks his head back to Bucky’s shoulder so he can whisper in his ear.

“I want you to watch,” he says and Steve pries his eyes open, watching Bucky’s hand move over his length in their reflection. “I want you to see what a gorgeous slut you are.”

Steve moans, watches his own lips part and a flush rise on his cheeks. His hips squirm in Bucky’s lap, he’s close already. The first few are always the easiest, he’s sitting right on the edge. 

Bucky bites down on the tendon in his neck and he comes, dirtying his already filthy suit. 

“Look at that,” Bucky says and Steve can hear the smirk in his voice. “Captain America adding white stripes to the flag.”

Steve groans but in protest to the line. Bucky’s hand hasn’t stopped moving over his cock and it’s too much and not enough.

“You look so fucking hot in uniform, doll,” Bucky hums. Steve starts to get restless in his lap. He wants more. He  _ needs _ more. “But take it off for me.”

Steve reaches over his head to pull the top of his uniform off. The musty air hits his flushed skin and Bucky’s clever fingers immediately find and pinch his nipple. He arches and his eyes have closed again without his permission.

“Ah, ah,” Bucky says and stills the hand on his cock. Steve’s eyes fly open. “Watch yourself.”

“Buck,” Steve whimpers. “Bucky, I need - ”

“I know what you need,” Bucky says. “I’m gonna give it to you, baby, don’t you worry. Get up and strip.”

Steve stumbles off of Bucky’s lap to rip his pants down his leg and turns to crawl back into Bucky’s lap but Bucky turns him around again so he’s facing the mirror.

Steve is stark naked sitting in Bucky’s fully clothed lap. Steve looks like and fucked and desperate and Bucky is completely in control. It makes Steve even harder.

“Wonder what everyone would say if they could see Captain America naked and begging for it,” Bucky says. Steve writhes in his lap and Bucky’s hands come back up to his nipples, twisting hard. Steve gasps and arches into it. “If they knew how much you like having your tits played with. Touch yourself baby, go on.”

Steve wraps his hand around his cock and starts to stroke frantically. He feels Bucky’s cock twitch against the seam of his ass. He spreads his legs wider on either side of Bucky, feeling the burn in his thighs. 

His eyes are glued to the sight of his hips bucking into his own fist and Bucky’s hands on his tits. He doesn’t dare look at his own flushed face, knowing his eyes were glazed over and his mouth was hanging open.

One of Bucky’s hands leaves his nipple and Steve whines in protest but then that hand is coming down hard on his thigh. Steve jerks and spills over his fingers while a red hand print blooms on the milky white skin of his leg.

Fingers push against his lips and he obediently takes them into his mouth before he realizes that his eyes are closed again. He forces them open to see Bucky fucking his mouth with three fingers and his cock still red and hot and hard between his thighs.

He moans around the fingers and his hand starts moving on his cock again. Bucky stops him. He pries Steve’s hand from his cock and replaces his hand in Steve’s mouth with them, so Steve has to watch himself suck his own come off his fingers. 

He feels filthy and hot and a little ashamed at how hot he feels watching him stuff his own fingers into his mouth. But Bucky is taking care of him.

“Good slut, you like the taste of your own come?” Bucky asks. Steve doesn’t answer, can’t answer. Then Bucky hits his other thigh and his cock twitches. He moans and nods. “I know you do, you look so pretty like that baby, so desperate to be fucked. You want me to fuck you?” 

Steve nods again, this time almost frantically, with his fingers still in his mouth and Bucky urges him up onto his knees and Steve feels spit slicked fingers at his hole.

He groans and tries to grind down on them but Bucky slaps his ass. His hips buck against the air and then Bucky is sliding a finger into him. Steve tries to beg around his own fingers for more, faster, harder. 

Bucky seems to understand him, slipping in another finger almost immediately.

“Look at you,” he says and Steve can’t not look at himself in that mirror. “Taking my fingers in your ass while you suck on yours. So desperate for it, you want it so bad, don’t you?” Steve nods again unable to answer around his fingers. “Show me.”

Steve braces his free hand on the couch between Bucky’s knees and works his ass back on Bucky’s fingers. He watches himself do it in the mirror, cheeks bright red, but he can’t stop moving his hips, can’t stop watching himself moving his hips.

Little moans escape his mouth around his fingers and when Bucky’s fingers find that spot inside of him he accidentally chokes himself on them. Bucky adds another finger, up to three in Steve’s eager ass.

Steve moans around his own fingers, heavy lidded eyes watching his hips move back. He wishes he could see Bucky’s hand, wishes he could see his fingers plunging in and out of his hole. 

Bucky adds a fourth finger, his pinky finger, pushing past his already stretch rim and opening Steve up even more. 

“Look at that,” Bucky says in awe. “Bet I could fit my whole hand inside you. You’d like that, wouldn’t ya doll?”

Steve nods frantically. To be so full, to be stuffed to the brim with Bucky. Steve whines and pushes back onto Bucky’s hand like he might be able to take his whole fist right there.

Instead , Bucky crooks all four fingers, rubbing deliberately against his prostate and Steve comes again. He’s in a half delirious state as Bucky moves his hand out of his mouth and places both of his hands on the table in front of them.

Steve waits impatiently while he hears Bucky work his pants open. He looks at himself in the mirror flushed and panting and covered in his own come. He looks like a proper slut. 

He keens when he feels the blunt head of Bucky’s cock at his hole. He tries to sink down onto his in one fell swoop but Bucky catches his hips and lowers him down slowly, making him feel every inch he’s taking, making him watch his face in the mirror while Bucky fucks up into him.

Steve’s mouth is hanging open but he can’t seem to close it.

“I wish you could see this,” Bucky says. “Wish you could watch your ass take my cock so nicely. One day. One day I’ll find a way to show you just how perfect your hole is for my cock baby.”

Bucky’s eyes are glued to Steve’s greedy hole swallowing his cock. He pushes Steve up just to pull him back down and watch his cock disappear into the sheath of Steve’s body.

“Fuck baby,” Bucky groans. “So good. You’re so good at taking it. You want it? You wanna fuck yourself on my cock?”

“Yes,” Steve gasps.

“Yes what?” Bucky asks. Steve whines and tries to sit on Bucky’s cock but he doesn’t let him.

“Yes I want to fuck myself on your cock,” he says in a rush. Bucky’s grip falls away from his hips and comes to rest on his ankles.

“Do it, then,” Bucky says. Steve starts moving in earnest, slamming himself down on Bucky’s cock, watching himself in the mirror while Bucky watches them come together over and over and over again. “That’s it baby. You like that? You like watching yourself be a slut on my cock? Finally see what a whore you are.”

Steve does, he sees it, he  _ likes _ it. He moves his hips harder, faster, until the sound of skin slapping on skin fills the empty shop and Steve comes for the fourth time.

He loses his rhythm in the orgasm but Bucky’s hands are back on his hips, moving him through it.

“Fuck, shit, goddamn, your ass is so sweet when you come,” Bucky pants. “So tight. So perfect. Wanna feel you come again, baby doll.”

Steve’s cock is still hard and leaking and he’s ready to come again but he can’t quite get there. He whines to communicate this to Bucky, who, thank Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, understands. He lets go of his hip and Steve thinks he’s going to pull him off but that hands lands hard on his already sensitive thigh.

Steve throws his head back as his thigh blooms with color and Bucky hits him again. The sensation shoots straight to his cock and he comes again as Bucky hits him a third time. 

He feels his ass squeeze around Bucky’s cock like a vice and Bucky feels so much  _ bigger _ inside him.

“Oh shit, oh fuck, oh my  _ god _ ,” Steve pants. “Bucky - I’m so close. Just - one more. One more. C’mon,  _ Buck _ .”

“Sh, sh,” Bucky leans forward to kiss the back of his shoulder and the fabric of his uniform scraps against his bare back. It’s then that Steve realizes he’s completely naked in a strange shop in a corner of France while Bucky is still fully clothed with only his cock out and in Steve’s ass.

The thought makes him grind down in Bucky’s lap. Bucky’s breath gutters out right next to his ear and Steve knows he’s close but he doesn’t let him pick up the pace.

“Bucky,  _ please _ ,” he tries. Bucky’s warmth leaves his back when he leans away. His hands smooth down the skin of Steve’s muscles back, coming to his ass and pulling his cheeks apart to better see his cock buried inside. 

Steve moans but keeps up the slow pace Bucky had set for them. Then his thumbs press toward the seam of his ass. Steve gasps, still moving slowly, in small movements. 

“Do it,” Steve gasps. “Do it. Do it, c’mon, Buck,  _ fuck me _ .”

Bucky slowly presses in one thumb alongside his cock. Steve feels his rim stretch and tighten against another intrusion but he pushes back on it despite the pain. 

Steve didn’t think he could feel any fuller, until now. His hole is almost uncomfortably stretched but he relishes in the burn.

Then he moves his hips. 

Bucky doesn’t move his thumb.

So it pops out and when Steve sinks back down, he has to take it in again.

Steve groans, low and wanton and when Bucky pushes his other thumb into his hole on the other side of his cock, he swears up a storm.

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky breathes. His thumbs dip into Steve’s hole alongside his cock and stretch his hole even wider. His other fingers grip his ass and move Steve up and down on his cock because Steve seems to have lost all faculties.

“Wish you could see this,” Bucky says and Steve whines. “Wish you could see your greedy little hole taking my fingers with my cock. One day. One day I’ll find a way to show you what your ass looks like when it’s stuffed this full o’ me. God, Stevie you’re so full.”

“So full,” Steve chokes out. 

He may not be able to see his ass but he can still see himself in the mirror. Covered in his own come and flushed so bad he looks like a tomato.

“I’m so close Bucky,  _ so close _ ,” Steve says and rises and falls with the push and pull of Bucky’s hands.

“Touch yourself baby,” Bucky says and bites into his shoulder. Steve’s head whips back so fast it cracks his neck and his hand is flying over his cock with inhuman speed.

“Come with me Bucky, please, come inside, wanna feel it,” Steve pants.

“I’m gonna, doll,” Bucky says, sounding strained. “Been so hard holding myself back while your ass is so nice and tight round my cock. Watchin’ you ride me, fuckin’ yourself on my cock in that mirror driving me fucking insane. You have any idea what you do to me?”

“Probably,” Steve manages to groan, “A lot like -  _ oh -  _ what you do to me.”

“I wonder if I’ll be able to feel it on my fingers when I come inside you,” Bucky muses aloud and Steve’s fucking  _ done _ . 

He shoots off so hard it hits the mirror and he blacks out, squeezing Bucky’s cock in a vice pulling his orgasm from him.

Bucky does feel it on his fingers. Which he then pulls out and holds to Steve’s lips. Still fucked out and hazy, Steve opens his mouth obediently and licks them clean.

“How you feelin’ doll face?” Bucky asks, running his lips over Steve’s shoulders.

“Better,” Steve rasps. Then laughs. “Can’t feel my legs. But better.”

Bucky laughs with him and moves them both so they’re lying on the couch, face to face. Their legs tangle together and they’re both too tall to fit properly so their feet hang over the arm but it’s nice. It’s quiet.

“You have the restraint of a saint, you know that?” Steve asks. 

“I sure as hell do,” Bucky says. “You have any idea how hard it is not to come the second you sit that glorious ass on my cock?”

Steve flushes and buries his face in Bucky’s neck. Bucky huffs a laugh at Steve’s ability to be embarrassed at that one sentence after he just watched himself ride Bucky’s cock until he came six times.

Bucky’s hand drifts down to his ass, feeling his gaping hole and the come leaking out. He gathers some of it and presses it back inside with two fingers. 

Steve groans and throws a leg over Bucky’s hip but his dick doesn’t do much more than twitch.

“Love you,” Steve murmurs into his skin.

“Love you too, Stevie,” he whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!
> 
> For the next installment I think we might make a little time jump. Stay tuned.


End file.
